Neo's Multiversal Mishaps
by TheFrankcisco
Summary: With all these universes out there, it would be highly unlikely that a dimensional tourist that goes from universe to universe doesn't exist. Fortunately, someone that fits that description does exist.


Void.

The word is pretty much self-explanatory. The empty darkness. The gap between universes. But there's one detail that nearly everyone believes. The void is blank and empty. Oh how wrong these people are.

Deep within this realm lies creatures beyond your imagination. I'm pretty sure Cthulu used to live there and I'm pretty sure ancient demon gods lived there as well. Many creatures great and small, mostly great, reside in the void. Now you gotta ask yourself this. Who would be crazy enough to set up a home in the deepest darkest part of the void?

 _HELLO! I'M YOUR NEIGHBOR! GOODBYE! I'LL SEE YOU LATER!_

The noise of an alarm clock at full volume echoed through a seemingly dark room. The clock gained the attention of a somewhat pale fist.

 _THIS PLACE IS NOT FOR YOU TO-# (!£ *?!+_

That was the last sound that alarm ever made. The fist shook off the remaining broken pieces of the clock and retreated back to its owner. The sound of unholy growling and moaning then occupied the room then a normal yawn came soon after. A red glowing eye and a blue glowing eye looked at where the late alarm clock used to reside.

"Lookie here. Exactly 42 bits of broken alarm clock. New record!" An unusually energetic voice said. Unusual since the owner of this voice just woke up.

Suddenly the lights turned on and illuminated the room in a combination of colors. The humanoid being's bed then sprouted out mechanical tendrils that gently pulled him out of the bed and quickly brought him to his dressing/grooming/comfort room.

"Welcome back, Master Neo. How was your time in the Dreamscape?" said the female-sounding AI.

"Eh. Not much. Found a depressed poltergeist that had an _extreme_ lack of basic knowledge. Stopped a dream demon named Freddy Kruger. Oh! I also saw that Cipher fellow again! He was in pretty bad shape. Which is ironic since a triangle is supposedly 'the strongest shape there is'."

"This recent adventure of yours sounds interesting, Master. May I ask, were you able to meet Infinitum again?" the AI of 'Neo' asked.

"Yeah. I gave him a little visit. Still as lazy as always with his eternal slumber. I mean, seriously! Sleeping for eternity!? That's an infinitely huge waste of time!" Neo shouted about his associate with major dismay. His AI seemingly ignored this though.

"Would you like me to treat you with the usual protocol?" the AI asked as the tendrils placed Neo on the shower.

"Three things, Aivory. One: Yes, that would be splendid! Two: Ready my precious. Three: When are you ever gonna stop calling me 'Master'?" Neo asked. You can clearly see, or read, that this guy is not your average Joey.

"1, 2, and 3: As you wish, _Master_." That was all she needed to say to answer those three questions.

"Hahaha." Neo said as the bath curtains covered what was happening to him. Tendrils came in and started to dress him. Once that was done, soapy water started to rain on him then regular water washed off the soap that was on him and his clothes. The wall in front of him then opened to reveal a multitude of hair driers that proceeded to dry their target. Once that was done, the tendrils came back and gently pulled him up again and continued out of the D/G/CR and went through the kitchen as a plate with a freshly-made burger was on the kitchen table which he took as he passed by it.

"Can't forget the most important meal at this current time: Fastfood!" Neo exclaimed then shoved the burger into his mouth.

The tendrils that were carrying him then went through a window in the kitchen and placed him down his house's porch or as he likes to call it: the Departure Drop. You'll see why.

"Hm. Clean and mixed-up clothes. Check. Clean body. Check. Clean burger in by belly- _burp_! Checkerino!" As he checked himself of his grooming, dressing, and diet, not in that order as you can see, he knew something was missing.

"Hm. Clean and precious top hat." Two tendrils then carefully placed said top hat on his head.

"Check!" He declared with joy. Now he was complete. For what would Neo be without his black messy hair, his pince nez shades, his post-apocalyptic steampunk-y trench coat, his striped bell bottoms, his leather gloves, his futuristic/magical fob watch, his tap dance shoes attached with spurs, and his tall, flared, and feathered top hat. Not to mention his wide and crazy smile.

"You look 'crazy and absolutely ludicrous' as always, Master." Aivory remarked.

"Why thank you very much, my ever faithful AI friend! Keep the place as I want while I'm out!" Neo requested as he took one step forward and started falling in the eternal emptiness. Now you know why it's called the Departure Drop. As Neo was falling, he held his fob watch as a hologram showing a multitude of universes and their categories and details.

"Okie dokie then. Where to this time." He pressed the image of a universe and its main realm.

"Hm. A RWBY alternate universe where a Grimm apocalypse is occurring, eh? Sorry but I've had more than enough of apocalypse worlds at this current part of my life. Next!" He swiped the image left and the hologram showed another universe.

"The Dimension Jumpers Incorporated Headquarters? Oh no. I'm not looking for an irritating endeavor of running away from these self-proclaimed 'multiverse cops' again. And I most certainly don't want to have to deal with interactions with Gentleman or even Erika." Neo grumbled. Then looked in front of the camera. Another indication of his craziness.

"I do suggest reading the 'Dimension Jumpers Incorporated' story written by Neramo! Be sure to check it out! Be warned though. The story isn't exactly appropriate for all ages. Alright. Enough promoting. Next!" Once he finished his fourth-wall break, he returned his attention towards the hologram and was about to swipe it left again until he saw a new notification in the 'suggestions' tab.

"A new suggestion this early? Better be good. The last one had a world filled with cybernetic mutant cephalopods." He pressed the suggestions tab and then the new suggestion. The details of this one gave him a smile.

"Ooh! The Multiversal Alignment is starting in 24 hours! Finally!" He quickly pressed the 'Enter' button on the hologram and a portal appeared right below him.

"Observation Deck Level: High Class, here I come!' Neo screamed as he fell into the portal. The portal then disappeared.

I suppose this is the perfect time to tell you about Neo. Neo is from a race of beings called 'Infinites'. Infinites, as you can probably tell, are beings endowed with infinite power. What they willed was reality. But the only thing keeping the infinite race from doing whatever they wanted to the multiverse all the time was that they were a peaceful race that wanted nothing more than to keep to themselves. They lived in their own empire named Eternal. But long story short, Neo got exiled because of an accident, went insane, turned evil, did a lot of bad things, found something good that made him change, and now he's what he likes to call a 'Dimensional Tourist'.

Neo has lived for a very long time. Eons worth. He spent 2 eons of his early 'not exiled life' gaining knowledge of a _lot_ of things. He's been in plenty of tight situations and got out mostly intact. And as you've probably guessed, he's crazy. Most of the time, he's a crazy-funny and friendly guy but there are those times where he goes very psycho on someone doing something he _really_ didn't like. You really don't wanna know what happened to those guys. Neo also doesn't kill, which makes his psychotic times even more scary. And sometimes, he has mood swings.

Ok. Enough profiling. On with the story!

 **To be continued. Sometime in the future.**

"Don't you just hate a cliffhanger?" Neo's voice echoed through the void.

* * *

A/N: Hey there, fellas! Yup. I know. It has been a LONG time since I uploaded anything! I am very sorry. Writer's block + school = me losing my willingness to make stories. I made this story for a contest. Guess who won. Anyways I do hope you enjoy this little story of mine.


End file.
